


It's just leaves and water

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Series: Doctor Who drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873276
Kudos: 6





	It's just leaves and water

"It's just leaves and water."

It's _tea_!""

Koschei took a sip, nonplussed. "It's... Okay. I still don't get why you payed 40,000 credits just to get some leaves smuggled in."

"It's not just leaves Kosch. It's a staple of Earth cuisine! Anyways, it's better with sugar."

Koschei gaped "Don't tell me you payed to get _sugar_ smuggled in! That stuff costs a fortune!"

Theta smiled, holding out a small packet. He emptied the contents into their mugs. "You forget that we're both nobility."

Koschei took another sip and grimaced. "It's too sweet. I think I prefer it without sugar."


End file.
